Give me OCs!
by IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite
Summary: thinking of writing a story... need OCs. Well, that's why i've come to you people. Send me your OC and i'll make it a character in my next story! CHARACTER LIST UP! I NEED BOYS!
1. OC form

**Okay Guys!**

**So, I am thinking of writing a story, but I need some OCs. Make some for me?**

**Thanks! All you need to do is answer these questions**

**Oh, and please review and don't PM me, i'm disabling it until August 23 or something**

* * *

Full Name:

Nickname:

Birthday:

Personality:

Hair:

Eyes:

Camp Clothes:

Battle Clothes:

Regular Clothes:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Mortal Siblings:

Greek or Roman:

Cohort (Roman):

Councilor? (Greek):

Summer or Year Rounder:

Favorite Activity:

Least Favorite Activity:

Things you do in Spare Time:

Weapon of Choice:

Weapons not of Choice:

How did you come to CHB?:

History:

Do you gat along with your siblings:

Friends:

Love Interests:

* * *

**That's it! Thanks for the help if you review! also if you want to tell me anything else about your character that wasn't listed on here, feel free too! the more i know the better!**


	2. OC list

**Okay guys, so here are the OCs in the story, enjoy!**

Full Name: Thalassa Jackson

Nickname: Sea(prefers to be called this), Glow Stick

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Birthday: December 25, 1998

Personality: shy, timid, and quiet but silly and sarcastic at times. Sea is often compared to a deer due to her shy demeanor and because she gets startled easily.

Hair: Long, straight jet-black hair that reaches all the way to her bottom. Normally kept in a side braid to the right or in a messy ponytail

Eyes: Bright, light reddish-orange color(the color of the sunset)

Height: 5'2"

Camp Clothes: CHB tank top, blue jean shorts, light jacket, white with multi-colored stars converse.

Battle Clothes: Same as camp clothes, just with armor and without the jacket

Regular Clothes: a black tank top with a white t-shirt over it that says "Take In The Sun", jean shorts, paint-splattered converse.  
p/lic-in-the-sun-white/-/A-14128801#?lnksc_qi_detailbutton

Godly Parent: Hesperethusa, minor goddess of the sunset glow.

Mortal Parent: Tim Jackson

Mortal Siblings: None

Greek or Roman: Greek

Cohort (Roman):N/A

Councilor? (Greek): Yes

Summer or Year Rounder: Year rounder

Favorite Activity: Archery

Least Favorite Activity: Arts and craft

Things you do in Spare Time: Sing, Dance, Listen to music, hang out with friends

Weapons of Choice: Trident(gift from Poseidon), Sword, Bow and Arrows

Weapons not of Choice: Anything that's not on her weapons of choice

How did you come to CHB?: By stumbling over the boarders while being chased by Dracnae

History: Sea's life before camp sucked. Her father was a drunk and abusive. Sea was hit, kicked, and locked in her basement. One day, during a sunset and while she was locked in the basement, she found an opened window. Sea quickly slid through it and made a mad dash away from her living nightmare of a father. Then she was chased by Dracnae and was severely injured by one when it scratched her in the stomach and side.

Do you get along with your siblings: Yeah, if she has any

Friends: children of the Big Three(both Roman and Greek), the Huntresses of Artemis, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Frank

Love Interests: Nobody yet, but her type is someone who's shy like her but can make her laugh when she's upset.

* * *

Full Name: Marianne Le Blanc

Nickname: Maria, Arianna, Dove Princess or The next Charm speaker

Birthday: April 2nd

Personality: She's very quiet, caring and calm. Once you know her, she'll be very loving, passionate, gentle and loyal. She's also very mischievous and often pranks someone who insults her cabin. Sometimes she loves messing with people loves life, because she found it amusing to watch their expression after that. But, she'll help everyone who seeks her help about love. She's very good at keeping a secret, that make it impossible for anyone who try to know about the secrets to even have a small grasp about it. When she mad, she became very bitchy, sarcastic and often baffles people with her sharp tongue.

Hair: long silky straight jet black hair with dark blue highlight that reaches her waist

Eyes: warm blue eyes that seem to lure you to them

Camp Clothes: camp T-shirt, medium-length black jeans and black sneakers

Battle Clothes: Blue long sleeves shirt, a necklace with sapphire stone as the pendant that can give her and anyone she wants a makeover (given to her by Aphrodite for her birthday present), blue wrist watch, black jeans, and black combat boots.

Regular Clothes: blue T-shirt with "Love conquers all!" at the front, a necklace with sapphire stone on it that can give her and anyone she wants a makeover (given to her by Aphrodite for her birthday present), blue wrist watch, silver bracelet, dove shaped earrings, black jeans, and black shoes.

Godly Parent: Aphrodite

Mortal Parent: Reynard Le Blanc

Mortal Siblings: -

Greek or Roman: Greek

Cohort (Roman): -

Councilor? (Greek): Sure

Summer or Year Rounder: used to be year rounder, but now she's summer camper

Favorite Activity: Archery, Sword fighting, Capture the flag and Chariot races

Least Favorite Activity: Cleaning the stable, Rock climbing (it's the lava she hated the most) and Campfire sing-along

Things you do in Spare Time: archery, hanging around with her friends or half sibling, listening to music, practicing her charm speak (is it okay for her to had this ability? Please let me know about it) and giving out advice on love to campers who ask for her help.

Weapon of Choice: a necklace that can change to bow and arrows (unlimited) that seems to glow, which make her look like an angel. The arrows can moves so fast that her opponent had a hard time to see it coming to them (whoever it is...) and twin dagger that makes you paralyze after seeing it (both of her weapons was given to her by Aphrodite).

Weapons not of Choice: knife, spear, javelin and throwing knives

How did you come to CHB?: look at her history

History: She lives with her father who works as a Model. Her father used to lived at America before he moved out from there to start his career as a Model in France (his family hometown), because his parents want him to be a doctor. Her father always ignored her because of his work. But she tried to gain his attention by excelling at gymnastic class, which the only class she's good at. But, he still ignored her so she ran away from home and was found by a satyr who was on his way to brought her to camp. She lived there for 6 years before she decided to visit her father. After some discussing, her father agreed to let her go to Camp Half blood if she lived with him for the rest of year and he even promised to try to spend his time with her more. That led her to agree with his condition, happily. Even though she was saddened when her father told her that he loses contact with her best friend, Ruby (mortal).

Do you get along with your siblings: yes, she's pretty close with all of them

Friends: with another Ocs… (Don't know who it is, now)

Love Interests: With another Apollo's, Athena's or Hephaestus' boy?

How they act around other people: She'll act friendly around her friends and helpful to anyone who asks her about Love's advices.

How they act when they're by themselves: she tends to smile sadly while writing in her diary or training since she didn't want to be seen as weak

Relationship with their mortal family: rocky at first, but her father determined to fix their relationship since he was the reason for their rocky relationship.

Likes: Looking at the stars, Playing violin, Warm food, Romance Movies, Archery, Traveling and Gymnastic.

Dislikes: Height, Perfume (she hates this with passion even though she's daughter of Aphrodite), Crows, Snakes, lies, betrayal, and Traitors.

Magical items (if any): a necklace with sapphire stone on it that can give her and anyone she wants a makeover and a blue wristwatch that allows her to be invisible.

Winter Clothing: black Jacket with fur on the hem over blue T-shirt, black jeans and black with blue lining shoes

Formal Clothing: Long blue tight evening gown, cut in single pieces, such as gores, and hanging in an unbroken line from shoulder to flared hem with white gloves and blue high heels

Pajamas: Long silk pink nightgown that reach her legs with ribbon on the chest and white outline

Abilities/ Talents: She excels at using bow (on the same level as Apollo's kid and Hunters of Artemis) and good at using dagger (since she didn't want to let herself vulnerable when she was attack at close range). She's very good with convincing anyone because of her charm speak, can move very fast and athletic because of gymnastic, which she's very good at.

Powers (be reasonable): Charm speak, minor degree of love magic, can attract the opposite gender when she walks by, can change her physical features, Marianne is capable of varying degrees of control over love, lust, beauty, etc. though on a smaller scale than her mother. She also has magical control over clothes, makeup, and jewelry and hair/eye color and Fluent in French due to it being to it being the "language of love."

Biggest Fear: she fears snake more than anything that she'll start to scream loudly if you give her one.

Fatal Flaw: ambition, she wants more power so she can protect her father and friends

* * *

Full name: Kristen melia grace (not related to Jason or Thalia)

Nickname:

Birthday: July 19, 1998

Age: 13

Gender: girl/female

Personality: fun and loving but can have some attitude and sarcastic at times

Hair: brown wavy hair

Eyes: hazel

Camp clothes: purple CJ shirt with jean shorts with a pair of black and purple Jordans

Battle clothes: CJ Jupiter with jean shorts with golden armor  
with blue nikes

Godly parent: Apollo

Mortal parent: lily grace

Mortal siblings: none

Cohort: 3rd

Year rounder

Favorite activity: archery and sparing

Things you do in your spare time: hang with friends and swims

Weapon of choice: knife and bow and arrows

Weapon not of choice: swords

History: she had a nice mother but since her mother was single they were pretty poor and when she turned 9 her mom sent her to camp

Do you get along with sibling: sometimes

Friends: Reyna Jason hazel frank Dakota bobby and Gwen And some of the Greeks like Percy annabeth Leo piper and Connor and Travis

Love interest: bobby and Connor

Fears: Reyna when mad, Kool-Aid don't ask,  
And is claustrophobic  
Also she has many faults and she is my perfect

* * *

Full Name: Roxanna-Leigh Kingsford

Nickname: Roxie, Roxanne.

Birthday: 23rd June.

Personality: Rebel with a touch of kindness.

Hair: Naturally red, dyed black with bright blue streaks. Spiky down to her shoulder blades.

Eyes: Green

Camp Clothes: Orange t-shirt over a black long sleeved top, jeans and converse.

Battle Clothes: Whatever she has on.

Regular Clothes: White tank top over a black off the shoulder long sleeved top, jeans, knee high lace up boots.

Godly Parent: Ares

Mortal Parent: Emma Kingsford

Mortal Siblings: Nope.

Greek or Roman: Greek.

Cohort (Roman):

Councilor? (Greek): Clarisse?

Summer or Year Rounder: Year rounder!

Favorite Activity: Kickboxing.

Least Favorite Activity: Archery.

Things you do in Spare Time: Wrestle.

Weapon of Choice: Fists or Dagger

Weapons not of Choice: Bow and arrows.

How did you come to CHB?: My mother dropped me off before checking into a mental asylum.

History: Lived with her mom for 13 years

Do you gat along with your siblings: Sometimes.

Friends: Kayla, Annabeth, Percy, (Gah, just if they're part of our club they're my friends, that includes you and Leo, are we friends with the Romans?)

Love Interests: Not. Going. To. Happen.

* * *

Full Name: Morgan-Kelly Blood.

Nickname: Chaotica.

Birthday: 11th of April 1995.

Personality: Funny, loyal, can be mean, trustwoth, teasing, dirty minded and keeps to herself.

Hair: Black with sterling silver and gold streaks down to her waist.

Eyes: Swirls of black, silver and gold.

Camp Clothes: Short, black denim shorts, camp shirt and black converses.

Battle Clothes: Black, silver and gold armor with golden bow, silver arrows quiver and black sword.

Regular Clothes: Black tank top with a silver and gold wolf, knee high black leather boots and black skinny jeans.

Godly Parent: Lady Chaos.

Mortal Parent: Billie Joe Armstrong.

Mortal Siblings: Joseph Marciano Armstrong and Jakob Danger Armstrong.

Greek or Roman: Greek.

Cohort (Roman):

Councilor? (Greek): Not a councilor beause there isn't a Chaos cabin yet.

Summer or Year Rounder: Year Rounder.

Favorite Activity: Riding and Archery.

Least Favorite Activity: Canoeing.

Things you do in Spare Time: Ride, sing, dance, working out and listening to music.

Weapon of Choice: Bow and arrow or sword although she's better with the bow.

Weapons not of Choice: Spear.

How did you come to CHB?: She was singing in bar and there was a satyer in the crowd when a hydra attacked her. With the help of the satyer they killed the hydra. After the battle, she was claimed and taken to camp.

History: Left her family to travel the world (She's 100% Greek) and sang in bars and clubs all over the world.

Do you get along with your siblings: Sometimes.

Friends: None yet but hopes to gain some.

Love Interests: None yet, but wouldn't mind a boyfriend.

* * *

Full Name: Matthew Aciano

Nickname:Mattie

Age: 14

Birthday: 12th July

Personality: he is a nice, friendly guy. He is quite fun loving guy, he is always up for a laugh with his friends. He always wants to help people who are either unable to protect themselves or gets bullied. He always wants every one to be treated equally and with respect.

Hair: Blonde brown hair

Eyes: bright green eyes

Camp Clothes: The camp t-shirt with a pair of cargo shorts. A pair of bright green Coverses

Battle Clothes: Dark coloured jeans with a plain white t-shirt and green converses

Regular Clothes: A green polo t-shirt and cargo shorts with his green converses

Godly Parent: Demeter

Mortal Parent:Jason Aciano (Dad), Jessica Aciano (Step-mother)

Mortal Siblings: Dylan and suzy Aciano

Greek or Roman:Greek

Councilor? (Greek): yes

Summer or Year Rounder: year rounder

Favorite Activity: sword fighting, Volley ball and tending to the strawberries

Least Favorite Activity: Weapon making and wrestling

Things you do in Spare Time: growing and tending to his plants

Weapon of Choice: celestial bronze sword disgusted as a set of dog chains with a Picture of throney plants engraved on it

Weapons not of Choice: spear

How did you come to CHB?:He's father dropped him off there after his family (mainly his dad) got hurt by the constant monster attacks. He agreed that it would be a lot better for everyone if he was to go away.

History: He was orginally from England but his family had to move to America because it was too dangerous for him to live far away from the gods. This was when he was 7. He was then attacked constantly for a year at the age of 13 till he came to camp

Do you get along with your siblings: He has a ok relationship with them

Friends: Demeter cabin, Aphrodite cabin, Apollo cabin, Hermes cabin

Love Interests: Can have a relationship. Looking for a girl who is fun loving, likes nature and plants, funny and pretty.

* * *

Full Name: Edward Grey

Nickname: Ed, eddy

Birthday: 6th june

Personality:Ed has a great sense of humour and curiosity, and is overprotective of his friends and family, he is quite laid back and careless which sometimes endangers others. He jokes about most things and is open to ideas but is not afraid to speak his mind. He is outgoing and has a sense of playfulness around him. His is flexible of the rules but has great sense of morals. He is not scared to take risks and always gives people a chance. He also is a very social person.

Hair: messy strawberry blonde

Eyes: Sharp green

Camp Clothes: Camp T-shirt , shorts converse

Battle Clothes: armour, jeans t-shirt, converse

Regular Clothes: Slogan t-shirts, jeans converse

Godly Parent: Ate godess of mischief

Mortal Parent: Daniel Gray who is a son of hermes.

Mortal Siblings: adoptave sister , Rose who he adores

Greek or Roman: Roman

Cohort (Roman): 2 senator

Summer or Year Rounder: All the holidays

Favorite Activity: training, pranking, war games

Least Favorite Activity: building the forts for war games

Things you do in Spare Time: making jokes, pranking

Weapon of Choice: double ended spear and broad swords

Weapons not of Choice: bow and arrow

How did you come to CJ?: When he was 12 his dad showed hum some of his olds items from Camp Jupiter. He then explained evreything and dropped him off at the wolf house. He trainned with Lupa and was sent off to camp.

History: His dad left camp after completing his 10 year service leaving behind many friends and a girlfriend. He then tried to lead a normal life. Once Ed was born he raised him as normally as possible. Whe Ed was 11 he almost was in a monster attack but he was saved by his dad. After that his dad relised that it was time for him to go t camp.

Do you gat along with your sibilings: All off them they are always pranking .

Friends: anyone Ed is very friendly

Love Interests:  
yeah sure

* * *

Full Name: Malory Leslie Gordon

Nickname: Marie or Lori

Birthday: February 15, 1998

Personality: Malory is funny, quirky, cheery, talkative, and not the smartest person, but she's kind and a good friend

Hair: She has short, wavy, dark brown hair

Eyes: Forest Green

Camp Clothes: CHB t-shirt, shorts, and furry brown boots

Battle Clothes: armor

Regular Clothes: She wears a brown tee and black skinny jeans with sneakers

Godly Parent: Demeter

Mortal Parent: She doesn't know

Mortal Siblings: none

Greek or Roman: Greek

Cohort (Roman): none

Councilor? (Greek): Are u asking if she is a councilor, cause if u are, then no. But the councilor of her cabin is Katie Gardener

Summer or Year Rounder: Year rounder

Favorite Activity: gossiping, helping Travis and Conner prank her half sister, Katie, testing out her powers on plants, and going to campfires (cause that's when all the juicy stuff happens...)

Least Favorite Activity: archery and rock wall climbing

Things you do in Spare Time: She likes to hang out at the strawberry fields and the Camp Half-Blood forest and test out her powers

Weapon of Choice: Celestial bronze dagger

Weapons not of Choice: bow and arrows (archery is SO not her thing)

How did you come to CHB?: She was found at an orphanage in Florida by her friend Orion, a satyr, when she was ten, and they made their way to camp from there

History: From what she knows, she was found in the wreckage of a car accident at age 2 without any injuries, unlike her father, who had died upon impact. She later learned that her father was a farmer, but never found out who her mother was. Malory was then put into the Orange County Orphanage, in Florida, and lived there for 8 years until her friend Orion came to the orphanage. After an attack from a hellhound, Malory and Orion started on their way to camp. Many monster attacks later, they reached camp. Malory loves camp, and since she has nowhere to go, she's a year rounder. She's been there for four years, and she got to camp a little after The Battle of The Labyrinth and was there during the Titan war.

Do you get along with your siblings: Most of the time. For some reason, they find her annoying...

Friends: Orion Cloves; satyr, Rita Johnson; daughter of Nemesis, and Shawn Brady; son of Athena

Love Interests: Leo Valdez

She also has a LOT of freckles

**That's it but I need 2 other BOYS! It would be greatly appreciated if you would submit boy characters**

**Another thing, I'm not certain the main characters of PJO and HOO are going to be appearing, so if you could tell me from the OCs your characters new friends/love interests (but only if I accepted your character.)**

**An sorry to all the people I didn't accept. I choose the characters that I think would be good with the plot of the story (the plot will be up soon). And I also picked characters whose personalities and interests I could cover (some of the OCs submitted interests were anime…and I don't even know what anime is)**

**So that's it guys. Congrats to the users whos OCs were submitted! I'll have the prologue up within a day (or hour, depends). So see you then!**

**-Piper**


	3. prolouge

**Hey guys, so here's the prologue!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

_A Minor God's despise_

_A hero's form applies _

_12 from enemy sides_

_shall save him before sunrise_

A famous demigod has been transformed. Now 12 demigods, 6 Roman, 6 Greek, must go on a quest to find the antidote. They don't have any information, or clue where it is. And to make matters worse, they have to find it by sundown on Hallows Eve. Will the demigods be able to work out their differences and band together to find it. Or will our favorite hero be trapped in his new form forever? Join them on this quest, if you dare…

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that :)**

**and i forgot a teeny tiny detail about what kinds of boy demigods i need...**

**i need Roman boys**


End file.
